A New, Fantastic Point of View
by a kiss of winter
Summary: Rarity's thoughts, when Rainbow Dash takes her on the ride of her life.


**Belated birthday fic for my good friend, Paint Splat. I'm horrible with dates, all I know is she turned 13, so yeah. Hope ya like this, hon! (And tbh, I wrote this out of boredom :P So sorry if it's not that great - I just figured you deserved something for being so awesome, whales and all.)**

**~*all told in Rarity's POV*~**

* * *

I was not prepared for this.

Nothing in the world could help me feel alright about this right now. Nothing. **_At all._** Yes, I have flown before, with those luxurious magical wings, but not like this.

And frankly, I didn't want to. I still don't know how exactly she talked me into this.

Perhaps what they say is true - love can make a pony do crazy things. And by crazy, I mean completely and utterly _insane._

Insane as in, riding on the back of your beloved marefriend's back, wanting to scream your lungs out as you travel through the sky faster than the speed of light. That should definitely classify as a definition of the word 'insane' in the dictionary, if you ask me. And I bet a million bits that my face right now would be the perfect picture to accompany such a definition.

Only once have I gone at this speed before, and that was when I was plummeting from the sky - about to fall to my death. That was an exception; I had no choice in the matter. However, right now...? I honestly thought that this was that same scenario - deja vu, if you will - because I could not even so much as open my mouth to command her to stop.

The wind in my mane is more or less like a tornado, and I can't even keep my eyes open without wanting to scream bloody murder. And in all honesty, within each passing moment, I can't help but feel as if I'm about to fall off.

This is unlike anything I have ever experienced... in the worst way possible. I seriously believe that falling down towards the ground would possibly be better than this. I'm also baffled I haven't thrown up yet or whined like a little filly, begging to get back on the ground once more. The air at this altitude must be messing with my brain cells in some way - because this is not normal for me. I would have been back in my Boutique now, sipping chamomile tea and relaxing, not in the air with this crazy pegasus that's changed my life. (In whether a good or bad way, I don't know right now - but I'm going to go with the latter.)

The world's flying by and I just don't understand how anypony can stay up here for so long, and at such a speed too. It really is mind-blowing... and to be honest, I think that's what's going to happen to me soon. Part of me, somewhere, is going to blow up - because I don't know how much longer I can take it.

"Don't look down." she told me when we first took off.

Like I would be that stupid. We're easily more than a mile up in the air, and as much as I would like to end this flight... I think I'm sort of enjoying it. This frightening rush isn't so terrifying once you can absorb the feeling of the clouds brushing past you - sort of hugging you - as you blow through them, and despite the wild winds at this speed, it's like being faceforward into a fan on a hot summer day, to be put in a metaphorical way. It's somewhat annoying, but yet at the same time, oddly enough, calming.

I suppose that it isn't all that bad. Maybe, after more than one of these flights, I could get used to it. We are, after all, planning to spend the rest of our lives together. (It's not my fault I just so happened to notice the engagement ring hiding in plain sight. I can only wonder when exactly she'll ask.) And if I'm going to live with a pegasus, I guess it is only logical to get used to living life in the fast lane.

...So long as fast doesn't mean at super-sonic speeds.

I know I want to go back to the ground, but _at this speed is not necessary._

How does she ever get used to this? I know that if I was a pegasus, or even an alicorn, I would never use my wings. Ever. Or I would remain grounded. Either or. I would never throw myself into the grasps of something so wild.

This is a dream. It's got to be. I'm still racking my brains for the reason why I even said yes to this, and I'm coming up with nothing. Oh, Celestia damn it all, she must have convinced me _good_, especially to get me this high in the air.

And even whilst practically plummeting to the ground, I can't seem to find that sense of happiness. Fear is still coursing through my nerves and that feeling of being light as a feather - what I had when we began our journey up above - is completely thrown out the window.

And once more, I'm thrown a curveball I simply can't grasp.

Back into the clouds, into heavenly touches and crystal clear blue sky. Granted, fright has diminished a bit at this, although, nonetheless, I feel that this won't last for long. It seems Dash just loves to torture me - messing with my emotions.

I do tend to question why I tolerate her and even why I love her to begin with, and this is one of those many moments. I have yet to find a reason again.

Maybe it's because of her loyalty - that I'll know she'll never leave me for another - or because of her fearlessness, the fact she's not afraid to stand up for anypony, or maybe even her brash attitude that is secretly beautiful. Then again, it could be her adorable habit of denying how much she truly loves me.

...I still can't forgive her for doing this, though.

No more flights.

Ever. Again.

"Rainbow Dash, when we get back onto the ground, one way or another, no matter what, even though I love you, I _am_ going to kill you!"

And after shrieking that over the sound of the wind, it seems that her laugh is the only thing that can both comfort and enrage me.

* * *

**yay for da fluff.**


End file.
